


JWP 2019 #28: The Needle, The Bottle, The Pipe (Addictions)

by methylviolet10b



Category: Basil of Baker Street Series - Eve Titus, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: A mystery, Dialogue-Only, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Basil needs a word with Mrs Judson. Written for JWP 2019 #28.





	JWP 2019 #28: The Needle, The Bottle, The Pipe (Addictions)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Despite the serious nature of the prompt, this story refused to be serious in any way. Dialog-only. Rather silly. And written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: The Needle, The Bottle, The Pipe: Everyone has an addiction of onevsort or another. Select one to spotlight in today's entry. This can also apply to side characters such as opium-smoking Isa Whitney or former-junkie Alfredo Llamosa.

“Mrs Judson, might I have a word?”

“Of course, sir. What is it?”

“Well. First of all, let me compliment you on your latest culinary triumph. Your blue-cheese, fig, walnut, and sage tart is a culinary masterpiece. You’ve served it three times now, and each time I was unable to resist a second helping.”

“Why thank you! I’m so delighted to hear that. And begging your pardon, sir, but you’re such a … delicate … eater, to know that even you find it enjoyable – that’s a rare compliment indeed.”

“Yes. Well, you might have noticed that every time you’ve served it, the dish has come back empty.”

“Indeed, I had noticed.”

“While I have made some contributions to that clean plate, the truth of the matter is that Dawson has mostly been responsible for that state of affairs. And while it is true that he is the better eater of us two…”

“He has a wonderful appetite. He’s a joy to cook for.”

“…I can see how that would be the case. But he finds your new tart to be particularly irresistible. In fact I’d say he’s addicted to it. The sad truth is that he cannot resist eating it.”

“Why is this a sad truth? I think it’s wonderful.”

“And so would I, if it agreed with him at all. Which, sadly, it does not. He finds it too delicious to resist, but every time he eats it, he is up late with an unhappy stomach and other ill effects. Rather malodorous ones, I am sorry to say.”

“Oh my!”

“He would never dream of mentioning this to you, or indeed to me, but it is a simple enough observation. So for the sake of Dawson’s digestion, I must reluctantly request that you refrain from making it again.”

“Ah. I see, and I understand. Of course I do not want to serve anything that makes him ill, no matter how much he enjoys eating it. Perhaps I will experiment with other combinations. The dear doctor has never had trouble with blue cheese, or with walnuts, so perhaps it is the fig or the sage, or the combination thereof… It’s a culinary mystery, and one I shall very much enjoy solving. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.”

“Of course, Mrs Judson. Thank you. I look forward to the result of your investigations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 28, 2019.


End file.
